Christmas Ball and vacation for Holiday
Is the height Fanfiction episode by Solonor1987. Characters: Is a special episode. Story All of the students are in the ball room, and are so exited by fibnally have the ball they waited for, Penny Piers and their band was all on the stage for playing their song. Warius: Wow this ball is so awesome. Monia: Do you want to dance later. Warius : Well sure. Candy : I wanted to dance with him too. Warius : Don't be jealous i go to dance with you later. At the other coner Jamie was again rejected by Cassia, because she didn't want to dance with him. Jamie : Why you do not want me to dance with you. Cassia : Because i don't like you, i am with Rufio so leave me alone. Rufio : Why do you insited you see she's mine, so get over it. Jamie look at them when they walk to the dance floor. Calliope : Are you all right. Jamie : No, why she,s not interested to me. Calliope : You know Jamie you can dance with me, if you want. Jamie : You do. Calliope : Yes of course. Jamie decide to take her, and go dance with her. Allan : Daria. Daria : What do you want. Allan : How do you think of this ball. Daria : That's amususing, why. Allan : Well i want to ask you, if you want to dance with me later. Daria ' With you, no way sorry. Allan : Why. Daria : Because boys like you, are so weird so no thanks. Daria walk away, and let Allan in state of shock, he was rejected by her. Terezi : Oh i can't believe she's irespected you like that. Dirk : Yeah man, she completely rejected you. Allan : i kinow what the hell is going on, i can't let her go like this. Dirk : allan one day you should let her go. Chippy : Hi Dirk. Dirk : Oh Chippy hi. Chippy : So i want to ask you something... Dirk : Oh no sorry i have to go. Chippy : What, Shasta get him. Terezi : oh i think we should see this. Allan : Yeah it will be fun. Later after the break a other song is playing, but a other band is on the stage. Penny : Piers do you want something to drink. Piers : no thanks. Foxena : guys it was totally awesome. Chippy : Yeah it will be more awesome if someone want to dance with me and others. Shasta : True, boys are so difficult. Chiffon : Yeah. Piers : We are not all like that. mare Nette : You so right, i don't know why som3e are like this. Piers : Thanks Mare. Mare Nette ; You're welcome, but whaqt is you're plan for christmas vacation. Piers ; Well we go see some family members. Penny : Yeah long time we don't see them. Foxena : I think i go to see them too. Jeremiah : Well look who is planned their vacation. Penny : Why you do not planned yours. Jeremiah : We also go to see our family Jeanne and me with our brother and father. Jeanne : Yeah, we not go to stay in our home all day we have to move. Penny : I see that. Jeremiah : Oh come on Penny, stop mocked us. Mare Nette : Well she is not really mocking you. Jeanne : Maybe, but for him it seem like it. Mare Nette (Whisper) : What he like Penny is he. Jeanne (Whisper) : Yeah. Jeremiah : No. The two girl look at it each other, with little laugh when he Jeremiah walk away in fear Penny heard what they said. At tis time the Head master Mario take the micro. Mario : I hope you all have fun, so this ball is ended our 2014 year in game high, i hope tou you to have a grat vacation and merry christmas to you all. The students leave the ball for taking their stuff and go to their home for see their family. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction